The invention relates to an apparatus for producing a rotary motion force by using an internal combustion engine of the rotary-reciprocal type, provided with a piston which has a circular shape. The piston is rotary and reciprocally mounted on a centrally located engine rotor, which is connected to the shaft in a fixed housing having a cavity formed by a circular peripheral wall and two side walls.
Many rotary engines have been invented in the past such as the Agostino Ramelli's water pump, James Watts-rotary steam engine, Gilbert's engine, Cooley's engine, Delwood engine, Wankel engine, Walter engine, Farwell engine, Mercer engine, Porsche rotary engines, Virmel engine, Kauert engine, Jemals, Geiger engine, Franke engine and others.
The improved engine of this invention is of the novel rotary-reciprocal type, wherein the circular piston reciprocates on the centrally located engine rotor while rotating the engine shaft. The rotary and reciprocal motion is guided by a rotary and reciprocal guide. The engine of this invention is entirely different from the known rotary-reciprocal type engine, because it is designed to have a longer rotating expansion stroke than a rotating compression stroke thereby producing more rotation per ignition. It also has two or more sealed combustion chambers.
The present novel rotary-reciprocal apparatus of this invention may be utilized as an internal combustion engine, as a combination of an internal combustion engine and a compressor and/or pump, as a steam engine, as a pump and as a gas compressor, as an engine powered by expanding heated liquids or gases.
The basic rotary-reciprocal internal combustion engine of this invention consist of stationary cylindrical housing having a laterally and peripherally placed cylinder chambers, a central chamber or a compression chamber and a posterior compression chamber, a peripherally placed circular piston with a centrally located hub on the posterior wall, a rotor on which the piston reciprocate and rotates with, the rotor is attached to a centrally located engine shaft and the rotor's peripheral area consisting of a non-round (square, hexagon, triangular, etc.) shape, the shaft's round ends protrude out the center of the housing's side walls, a reciprocal and rotary guiding system, an ignition system, a gases mixture intake port and an exhaust port. The housing's chambers are separated by the piston and closed by means of rings and seals on the piston. The cylinder chambers vary in sizes when the piston rotates and reciprocates thereby the strokes of suction, compression, ignition and exhaustion takes place in the cylinder chambers.
The apparatus of this invention is relatively simple in construction and operation whereby the engine can be produced at relatively low cost Fewer parts are required in its construction when compared with conventional engines. This new engine design with the improvement of long rotary expansion strokes and short rotary compression stroke should improve the efficiency of the engine's operation and are extremely desirable.